deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Aegislash (Completed) * Asgore Dreemurr vs. Adam Taurus * Firion vs Adam Taurus *'Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus' (Completed) * Adam Taurus VS Jetstream Sam * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Adam Taurus vs. The Meta * Poison Ivy VS Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus vs Richter Abend (Abandoned) * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Roy Pherae vs Adam Taurus (Abandoned) * Adam Taurus vs Sayaka Miki * Sharkface VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus * Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus * [[Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus|'Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus']] (Completed) * Wolverine vs Adam Taurus Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Connecticut (Red vs Blue) * Bane (DC) * Darth Vader * Doggie Kruger (Tokumei Sentai Dekaranger) * Genji (Overwatch) * Hakumen * Kylo Ren * [[Raiden (Metal Gear)|Raiden (Metal Gear)]] * Ransik (Power Rangers) * Relius Clover * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Death Battle Info Background * Name: Adam Taurus * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Allegiance: Cinder's Faction, White Fang * Age: 20's * Edge: 9/10 * Classification: Faunus, Member of the White Fang * Bull Faunus * Known character for cutting Yang's arm off Weapons and Abilities: * Inhuman speed and agility * Enhanced hearing and grants him night vision as a Faunus * Able to manipulate and use his "Aura" (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the "Aura" of another person, * Skilled swordsman * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the art of Iaido * can absorb attacks and then cut his opponent with countered force * Wilt and Blush * Moonslice Wilt and Blush: * Wilt: Red Katana * Can absorb energy and release it * Can cut through Atlesian robots with ease * Blush: Sheath that transforms into rifle * Wilt can be launched out of Blush hilt-first like a bullet Semblance: * Allows him to absorb energy attacks to release it all in a charged slice from his sword Feats: * Caught a beam from a Spider Robot and disintegrated it in one strike (Had help from Blake by distracting it, to have time to charge up his sword) * Harmed Blake * Cut off Yang Xiao Long's arm Faults: * Ruthless * Little overconfident and arrogant * Semblance requires time to prepare and manifest * Like other characters, Continual the use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. * Needs time to charge his sword for more damage Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Psychopaths Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thiefs Category:Leaders